end
by kemeiko
Summary: what will happen when slicen and scuro met will they kill the person that toke slicen from his home world or just get to know one another
1. Chapter 2

A man with glowing purple eyes opens the door hmm he looks around then down "hu what the heck is this" he says confused and picking the basket up a women with brown hair that had the man's eye color at the ends but unlike him her eyes where gold. Walked up behind him "what do you have their Nightmare" she ask looking at the basket "I don't know Kiki" he said taking it to the living room and placing it on a table. "oh wow maybe its food" Kiki says as she rips the blanket of "be careful Ki" he stop to look at what was in the basket "is that a baby" he says looking into a little kids eyes "aw" Kiki says full of joy "he looks like you Nightmare" Kiki picked up the purple eyed baby "I don't have black hair Kiki" he said rolling his eyes. The note falls to the floor "hmm what's this" Kiki hands the baby to Nightmare and picks up the note Nightmare looks at the baby scared "uh uh Kiki what are u doing hurry up and get this thing" he says nervous she laughs "ok ok and it's not a thing his name is Slicen" Kiki told him taking Slicen away from Nightmare and covers him up with the blanket "wait how do you know his name" he asked confused Kiki hands him the note and sits down with Slicen hu Nightmare starts to read the letter hi I'm Slicen my mom has passed away and I'm not safe to be in my home world please keep are Slicen safe. Nightmare rubs his forehead "home world what" he says annoyed "Nightmare what if he is from you know where" Kiki said over joyed "hu" Nightmare said raising an eyebrow "you know what I'm talking about" she says look at him "oh is he from twilight hmm I don't know Kiki" he says rubbing the back of his head "no stupide the end" she snaps scaring little Slicen he started to cry a little and Kiki tried to calm him down by rocking him. "hu ok maybe he is from the end so what" Nightmare said upset "I'm done talking to you Night" Kiki left holding Slicen "ugh I said I wanted kids with her but not like this" Nightmare falls back into the cough hmm wait am I sleeping on the cough tonight dam

baby taking my bed problily hu what if that kid really is from the end Night looks at the ceiling " Nights you coming to bed sow" Kiki walks in living room to a sleeping Nightmare on the cough she grabs a blanket and covers him up with it she plays with his hair I really do love your hair and that stripe of blond u have in your dark brown hair. I know what you were thinking about she said putting her head to his forehead I was thinking it too she fell asleep Night woke up to Kiki siting on her knees with her head on his chest asleep he smiled he got up and cared her to their room he laid her on the bed and covered her up he looked over to the side and saw a weird thing the basket Slicen was in it was on this little wooden stand like thing he walked over to it and looked down into wide awake Slicen his little purple eyes just looked up into Nights "uh hay kid did you sleep good" he sad still confused about what to do Slicen just looked at him with a plane face "hu ya I'm stupide for asking in the first place" Night cared Slicen to the living room and sat down with him Slicen just looked at Nightmare "what do you need something from me or are you just studying me" he asked Slicen. Slicen looks over at something Night looks at where Slicen was looking "hmm hungry kid ok" Night puts Slicen down and surrounds him with pillows Nightmare stood up and teleported to the fridge grabbed some milk and made a pear turn into a baby bottle "hehe I love magic and this dad thing Is not so hard" he told his self as he teleported back to Slicen who hand fallen off the cough but was nowhere to be seen Nightmare facepalmed ugh me and my big mouth he told himself he when looking for Slicen only to find him asleep in the bedroom next to Kiki Night smiled and left to go read some books a little bit after he left he heard what sounded like a ender he looked around fast only to see Slicen on his book shelf playing with one of Nights destruction capsules "what the how did where give me that" Night said taking the destruction capsules from Slicen he picked up the little kid and looked at him "where did you how did you even get in here you were asleep with Kiki" Nightmare said confused Slicen pushed is bottom lip out like he was going to cry "oh no don't cry Slicen you will wake up Kiki" he said scared Slicen began to cry and Night put a baby bottle in Slicen's mouth Nights put Slicen in a corner made a bunch of toys appeared out of nowhere and put them around Slicen "hu stay there Slicen" Night said looking down the hall scared "few she's not awake" "who's not awake Nights" Kiki say's hanging upside down from the ceiling "aahh" Night falls back ugh he rubs his head "hehe you do that every time Nights" Kiki giggled "then stop hanging off the dam ceiling" Night said still rubbing his head Kiki leaned down and kissed him "I'm sorry

Nights" Nightmare hugs Kiki "its ok do whatever you want" Night told her "aw only a hug" Kiki said playfully Nightmare looked into is study Kiki looked to she saw Slicen playing with what looked like a ender plushy and a plushy of Nightmare "hmm" Kiki keep watching him play Slicen toke the little sword that the Nightmare plushy was holding he made the Night plushy take his sword and poked the ender in the head Nights and Kiki keep watching him play with the toys Slicen looked up at Nightmare and Kiki he throw the toys down and crawled to Kiki she picked him up and held him "so nights do u still think he's not from The End" Kiki asked Night looked at Slicen and rubbed the kids head "ya he's from the End with those eyes and how he teleports around everywhere" Nightmare smiled "do we get to keep him as are own" Kiki asked joyfully Night hugs them both "ya he can be are son" Night said Kiki smiled and gave Slicen to Nightmare and started to clear out a wall so she could build Slicen his own room Night just watched dumfounded the room was done in no time Kiki was still making Slicen's bed and other things Slicen looked up at Nightmare Night looked down at him "hu I know I should of help but you don't get to judge your dad I'm the one that gets to judge you as you get older" Night said then laughed Kiki looked at Night and Slicen playing she smiled and told herself were going to be a good family looking down at her stomach Night cared Slicen into his new room Night put him in the black baby bed and looked at the white one on the other side of the room Night raised an eyebrow "two beds" Kiki smiled and nodded her head "but I only remember there being one on our door step" he said confused "well" Kiki giggled Nights eyes widen "your" he pointed at her stomach Kiki nodded her head "yes" she said smiling really big "how long" Night said picking Kiki up and spinning her around Kiki giggled "a week I think" Night kissed Kiki "this makes me so happy" Night tells her someone knocks on the door Night puts Kiki down "ugh" he puts a knife in is back pocket just in case something bad happened "who could that be" Kiki looked at Nightmare with a plane face "hu I don't know but stay with Slicen" he told her and kissed her forehead "ok she pulled a chair over and sat in front of Slicen's bed he had fallen asleep she played with his hair and saw it was turning brown she smiled and whispered to Slicen and herself "all you need it the blond spot and you would look like Night and then no one would be able to say you're not ares" she kisses Slicen's forehead.


	2. Chapter 3

Night walks to the door he opened it to see a man with short dirty blond hair he had goggles on top of his head he had a long lab coat and dark gray gloves and boots going to his elbows and knees Night looked at the man in front of him with a hostel look "hu Nightmare you still have not gotten over that" The man said looking down and shaking his head Night growled "what do u want Cam" the man looked up scratching the back of his head "I picked something up on my radar last night and well it lead me to here like normal" the man said starring at Night annoyed "hu go away Cam there is nothing here" Night rolled his eyes as he talked "aw I can't even see her" Cam asked blushing a little "when you die you can oh wait you're going to the nether and she's going to the Aether so bye" slams the door shut in his face Cam opens the door (they don't have locks in this world) Kiki comes in the living room "who was at the" She started to say "Kiki you look so pretty" Cam said blushing Night looks at Cam "get the hell out of are home" Night yells loudly Cam looked at night madly "I just came to see Kiki god that is not agents the rules you keep her in this house 24 7 what do u even do we all know she can't learn magic" Cam was yell by now Night grabs Cam by the color on his lab coat "what we do is none of your business" Night said dragging him outside then throwing him in the direction of his house Night walks back into the house mad "Cam was here why" Kiki asked confused "ya Cam Scies the pain in the ass of the world" Nightmare mumbled madly


	3. Chapter 4

"hu I know you and him are not the best of friends but you are brothers u have the same dad but different moms" Kiki said annoyed Night looks at her and pinches the branch of his noes "he does not know that" she looked at Night confused "what do you mean he does not know that" Kiki asked "dad toke me from the End when I was three and Cam was born when I was five when Cam turned four my mom came looking for my dad she saw him with Cams mom and killed her she told my dad that he had three years to give me back to her so when Cam was seven him and dad toke me to an End portal Cam asked why are dad had brought us here are father looked around nervous I guess he was making sure that my mom was not around he kneeled down next to me and told me I had to go to my mom's world or she would kill Cam. Cam tugged on my dad's shirt and said "but daddy right and I don't have a mom" my dad look at him he told Cam that I would be fine he picked me up and throw me into the portal I heard Cam yell "no daddy your giving bubby to strangers no daddy" then I think I saw my dad take Cam away he keep yelling "bubby no bubby right don't go no right bubby come back to us" I saw black ness swirling around me then I saw what I think was the End I was not too sure it had been eight years scents I was back in the End some women with light gray skin and long wavy black hair looked down at me with her purple eyes almost as purple as my own she had a long black dress or a really thick purple-blue on she said "hi my little Nightmare you're dad has kept you to himself for way to long I think I should get a turn with you too" she smiled down at me and helped me up I spent my life there till I was finely able to leave at twenty-two I spent time alone for three years then I met you I'm almost thirty now hehe can u believe that well Cam found me when I was twenty-six I stayed with him for a year I learned a lot about him that's how I found out about you and met you that mess are relationship up a lot but whatever Cam was happy to see me when he found me beaten up in the forest I had been attacked by some Enders he toke me in and cared for me once he found out it was me Nightmare he was overjoyed to see me it turns out my dad had died a little bit after I left the scares part was how he died Cam said he killed are dad because he sent me to that place he asked me about it what was it like and all of that I told him everything about the End then showed him what I had learned he was mad about it all yelling magic that's the worst thing in this whole fucking world you remember are little fight don't you. You were the one who broke it up in the first place saying "but Cammy I though it looked cool" he got mad at you and kicked us out you thought it would be fun to follow me I was cold to you at first but someone like you warms you to people a month or so after we left Cam came looking for you remember that so ya Cam just thinks are mom died when he was young so yup that's the end Kiki". Kiki hugged Nightmare "so that's why" Kiki said with tears running down her face Night held her till she was done crying.


	4. Chapter 5

"Kiki is Slicen ok" Night asked stroking her hair "he is a sleep" she said looking up at him with red puffy eyes Night kissed her forehead "you can go take a nap I will listen for him" she nodded her head and left to lay down and take a nap Night watched her walk in to the room then he left to sit in Slicen's room he looked into Slicen's bed "why do you not sleep when Kiki goes to sleep" Night said pinching the branch if his nose Slicen looked up at Night and laughed "what's so funny hu" Night started to tickle Slicen "hehe now you have a reason to laugh little guy" Slicen laughed like crazy after a little bit of playing with Slicen Night was done and toke Slicen into his and Kiki's room she was still a sleep he lays down with Slicen still in his arms he kissed Slicen's forehead "you know you're going to be a big brother in eight months and three weeks" Night smiled and kissed Kiki forehead "hmm do you want a sister or brother" Night looked down at Slicen with a questioning face Slicen clapped his hands one time "hmm is that a yes for sister" Night scratching the back of his head Slicen looked at Night with a plane face "no sister then" Night asked not knowing what the kid wanted Slicen looked at sleeping Kiki and reached his hand out to try and touch her he put his hand on Kiki's check she smiled in her sleep Night Smiled Slicen yawned and laid his head down on Nights chest and rubbed his eye Night rubbed Slicen's head Slicen fell asleep a minute or two after that Night starts to hum and rubs Slicen's head hoping it keeps him asleep Kiki snuggled into Nights side he put his free arm around her and kissed her forehead then he looked down at Slicen to make sure he was still asleep Night leaned back and closed his eyes he fell asleep fast not even Slicen woke up till in the morning time.


	5. Chapter 6

Night woke up to the smell of some food in the kitchen he looked around Kiki was next to him still snuggled into his side Slicen was laying on Night's chest sleeping soundly whose cooking then Night held Slicen and slowly laid him down in his spot next to Kiki so she would not wake up he slowly left his and Kiki's room he walked in the kitchen he saw two men in the kitchen one had spiky red hair and silver eyes he had a hoody on blue jeans and white sneakers the other man had black curly hair on the top of his head it was held out of his eyes with a green ribbon like metal he had a black shirt on with a white leaf on it and blue jean shorts and black sandals his eyes where an off color a light powder blue that looked like they were frozen over and if u melted his eyes they would be bluer then the ocean how can you tell just by looking into his eyes well Nightmare knows this man and has seen it in the winter time Night hides his knife "hu Mavis Talen what are you guys doing here" Nightmare said pinching the branch of his nose the man with black hair looked up from a book about plants "oh hay Night we came cause the plant spirits told me there is a new little friend around and one is coming in eight months and two weeks right Talen" the man in black said putting the book away in his green and yellow book bag then throwing something at the one called Talen Night looked at Talen who was cooking and also facepalming from how stupide his partner is "ya Mavis they told you that a baby showed up on Kiki and Nights door step and his name is Slicen and Kiki is having a baby girl in eight months and two weeks" Talen said rolling his eyes and looking at Nightmare hoping he was using one of his mind reading spells Night just stared at then scared hoping that they did not know it was true "but they have made it a bit wider on the second floor you saw it to didn't you Talen" Mavis said desperately hoping his partner will agree with him "hu ya they did build up there but that does not mean they have kids or will have kids they would be bad parents Kiki's to hyper and would hurt the kid and Night he's just he's just so cold hearted there kids would not know what a dad was cause he would be locked away in his study"

Talen said annoyed with how his partner was acting Night left the kitchen and when to his study's Mavis punched Talen in the arm yelling dam it Talen you just fucked everything up Night sat in his study writing a letter to Kiki it said Dear Kiki and Slicen I'm sorry to say this but I'm leaving Talen has told me a lot that I don't want to put Slicen and the new baby girl through go to any one for help just not me or Len and Rylen if you go to any one try going to teddy bear mountain and ask Ni and Percy to help you I'm so sorry to leave but I want Slicen and the new baby to have a real dad in their life but when you do name her think about Anna or Anny tell Ryth at the cocky bar what you are calling her I love you so much and Slicen too but him and his soon to be new sister need a better person to be the father figure in their life's good bye Nightmare. Night when to his and Kiki's room and put the letter next to her on the nightstand he walked into the kitchen "Talen Mavis stay here till Kiki gets up" Night grabbed his bag and throw it over his shoulder "where are you going Nightmare" Mavis said confused "nowhere important" he said walking out the door "wait have some pork before you leave" Talen handed him some pork "thanks" Night walked out the door turned around and looked up at his castle "I'm going to miss this place" he said to himself then twisted the ring on his finger and he toke off flying Kiki yawned and stretched she looked down at little Slicen and kissed his forehead she saw the note on the nightstand and picked it up and read it tears started to form in her eyes she ran out of the room looking for Nightmare she looked in the kitchen and saw Talen and Mavis talking "what did you tell him" Kiki yell grabbing Talen's hood color "wwwhat what's going on" he said scared looking at Mavis "woo woo Kiki calm down what's wrong" Mavis asked putting his hand on her shoulder tears fell from her eyes

"he made Night leave he told him something that made him leave" she keep crying and the anger was building up in her "wait what, what are you talking about" Talen said nevus trying to get Kiki to let go of him "here" she handed the note to Mavis madly he started to read it "dear mumble mumble" he looks at Talen and punches his arm hard they hear crying from upstairs Kiki ran really fast upstairs to see if Slicen was ok Mavis just yell at Talen about how stupid he was Kiki came down stairs holding Slicen she when from scary to full of joy in no time from just the minute walk she toke to her room "wow Kiki he looks so much like Night his hair is a dark brown and his eyes are purple just like his" Mavis said trying to hold Slicen Kiki held Slicen in her arms closely "uh Kiki can I please hold the little Nightmare" Mavis asked nervous Kiki looked at Slicen he looked up at her and smiled she smiled back "ok you can hold him ok be nice Slicy" Kiki handed him to Mavis "well hay little guy my name is Mavis and the guy behind me is Talen" Mavis told Slicen taking him to the kitchen table "well hay buddy who are you do u want some milk or something" Talen asked Slicen looked around the kitchen then looked at Kiki "what is it Slicen what are you looking for "dada" he said looking around some more "oh my god Slicen's first words who are you looking for" Kiki asked again "dada" He said upset this time "well Slicy you see this man made your dada leave" Kiki said pointing at Talen Slicen pushed out is bottom lip and began to cry "wawaw dada dada wawaaaaw" Mavis looked at Talen then down at Slicen "hay little guy don't cry we will go find Night for you ok" Mavis handed Slicen to Kiki "dada" Slicen said still a little upset "come on Talen lets go find Night after all you made him leave" Mavis said pulling his partner to the door by the ear "wait I made food eat it it's on the stove and there is a lot of baby bottles in the fridge Night made them awawaw Mavis stop that hurts" Talen said getting dragged out side by the ear


End file.
